The Scientific Core provides an organizational structure for scientific efforts common to all projects within the program. This Core provides 5% support for the Core Leader, who meets with the Clinical Coordinator daily to prioritize scientific efforts on all human and monkey specimens received and to plan strategies and evaluate data. The Scientific Core provides 100% support for the Clinical Coordinator, whose efforts are devoted to acquiring, banking, processing and computerizing all tissue from humans in Projects 1 and 2 and from monkeys in Project 3. Finally, the Scientific Core provides support for common-use equipment, service contracts, and all editorial review and publication expenses apportioned to the Program Project.